


Reunion.

by Judas_Kiss



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Incest, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's staring at him again, but this time it's not in a glare. Joel's just double checking once more to make sure Tommy's really here in this room with him and he is. Joel wants this night burnt into his brain. ... Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Joel/Tommy
> 
> Warning: Slash and incest. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Last Of Us but... Kinda wish I owned these two!
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors! I got too much to do than sit here and get them all.
> 
> Enjoy. :3
> 
> And, oh yeah. I did have to twist things around at the dam scene because, well... This is how I think it should've went! lol.

"Stay, just one night, and rest up." Tommy suggested, looking past the young girl, over to his older brother.

"We can't." Joel stated firmly. Although, the thought of a decent rest did sound nice. Then there was the thought, he and Ellie have come too far to slow down.

"I think it'll do ya some good." Tommy persisted.

Joel cocked his head slightly, his eyes narrowing at his little brother. He couldn't make out what it was that the younger was up to exactly.

"Tommy, I'm not in the mood to arg-" Joel was cut off.

"Not in the mood to argue. But admit it, you're dog tired and a night's rest here will do ya both some good. We got a spare bedroom, it's not much but it'll do." Tommy replied, glancing between the two now.

"He's got a point." Ellie put in, with a shrug.

Joel sighed. "Appears I'm out voted..." He trailed off, looking down to Ellie. "Just ONE night."

The girl grinned. "One night's all we need." She said, thinking it was for the better, regardless of what Tommy's own intentions were. She wasn't worried about that, she merely wanted a good sleep on a couple of warm blankets or perhaps a mattress even.

"Alright, lets head back." Tommy ordered, urging his horse forward.

Joel merely stared at him for a moment, then followed.

"Tomorrow, we'll have to wake up early and make up for lost time." He said, to the girl following beside him.

"Can't we just, well you know, enjoy our time here, for just a couple of minutes?" Ellie asked.

"We have a job to do. Not to mention you running off like you just done." Joel reminded and Ellie released a breath out of annoyance. "Fine..." She muttered.

The rest of the way back to the dam went in silence.

***

That night, Tommy stirred restlessly on the mattress he shared with his wife Maria. The woman was fast asleep, but he was finding it troublesome to get rested... Something was bothering him, or rather someone.

Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Joel...

Joel...

"Joel." The name slid off his tongue so smoothly. Perhaps that was due to the fact he's been lying here this past half hour thinking of the man... Remembering earlier times...

Tommy looked over to Maria. He shouldn't be thinking this. Logic told him it's wrong. Especially now that he's married but better days had him yearning for something... For Joel.

That was his reasoning for keeping Joel here a night, after all. He couldn't let him go so quickly, so easily. Not after that hug at their meeting again... Not after the way Joel was in his face, putting him back where he belonged, reminding him of who was the older, stronger, wiser. And the way they worked together saving Ellie...

Tommy couldn't stop thinking about the oldest. He craved him and that whole "I don't ever wanna see your god damn face again" was complete bullshit, it always has been. In truth, he's missed the bastard, even if Joel didn't agree with anything he tried to reason with.

"Fuck it." The male hissed to himself, slowly sliding out from under the blankets, not wanting to make any sudden movements and wake his wife.

Years of practice with dodging the infected made him a pro at stealth and it was no task to sneak out of the room and make his way down to Joel's.

His eyes long adjusted, he could easily spot where Joel laid. Luckily there had been two mattress's. Ellie's was across the room and she had her back turned to Joel's side.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, proceeding forward to Joel.

The older man stirred in his sleep, muttering something Tommy couldn't understand, as Tommy crawled over him.

Then, without a thought, Tommy leaned down and began to kiss along the man's jaw. Right away, he felt a fire lit within him that he once assumed was long dead.

"Wha... What's going on, who's there?!" Joel suddenly asked in a panic, raising up from where he laid. His hands went to push whatever, or whoever it was on top of him off hastily.

Tommy gripped the man's wrists however, subsiding the older's movements just a bit.

"Ssh, it's just me Joel." Tommy whispered, kissing at the edge of Joel's mouth.

Joel gave a low growl of warning, jerking away from the other's lips. "What the hell do you think you're doin'?" He asked, glaring up at the younger who was straddled in his lap.

"Missed ya..." Tommy trailed off, leaning on downward to kiss under the older's earlobe. "Missed ya an awful lot." He repeated, releasing the grip on Joel's arms to fumble with the buttons of the ratty old flannel shirt the man wore as a poor excuse of a jacket.

Joel snorted, attempting to push on him again. "T-Tommy!" He hissed, gripping hold of the other's hair and pulling back when he was unable to successfully push the man away. Tommy nearly whimpered right off, for the fact it did hurt but more so at Joel's way of handling him... Rough, dominate...

"We can't do this. Not anymore."

"Why not, brother?" Tommy asked and although Joel's eyes weren't yet well equipped to the darkness, he could sense a smirk in the other's voice.

"We just can't! Them days are over!" Joel growled.

"Ssh, ssh, you don't wanna wake the girl do ya?" Tommy questioned, still with a smirk. He continued to work with the buttons, one by one.

"I've been thinkin' about ya... Been wanting ya... Needing ya..." Tommy's voice was soft, low but there was seduction hidden under the tone; and lust.

"You got Maria now." Joel mentioned, his fist clenching tighter within Tommy's hair.

"She ain't you, Joel..." Tommy paused and while he supposed he cared for the woman, she in fact wasn't Joel. She couldn't satisfy him like the older could. It's something he couldn't explain. He wasn't gay, no because he didn't look at another man the same way. It was only Joel that he longed for.

"When I saw you... My heart damn near flew out of my chest... And our little fight earlier, I just wanted to kiss ya..." Tommy finished.

Joel's eyes narrowed. "Can't do it, not now, not here." He stated.

"That's bullshit, if we keep quiet." Tommy persisted, finishing the last button of the long sleeve shirt, allowing him easier access to slip his hands up under the second t-shirt Joel wore. His hands were cold and icy against Joel's skin, making the older male flinch.

"You best stop it boy, if you know what's good for ya." Joel warned, pulling further back on the younger's hair.

Tommy merely let a soft moan leave him, as his hands worked their way up Joel's body, slowly ghosting along Joel's flesh.

"That isn't happening Joel... I've been waiting too long... I can't leave, not tonight. I can't lay down with only my thoughts... They can't comfort me now that you're physically here."

Joel clenched his teeth. Damn it. Tommy wasn't letting this one go, just like earlier. Tommy was bound to get his way somehow.

"How long's it been brother, since you've had some?..." Tommy trailed off again, one hand reaching down between them and taking hold of Joel's crotch. "Bet you're dyin' for a nice piece of ass." Tommy grinned, rubbing the man through his jeans.

Joel grunted through gritted teeth. "Tommy, stop... Ell-"

"Ellie will be alright, stop worryin' and focus on what you need for once..." Tommy muttered his grip on Joel's crotch tightening, and the other hand going up to fondle with the man's nipple.

A gasp hitched in Joel's throat.

"You'll be beggin' for me at this rate..." Tommy continued, pinching the older's nipple slightly.

Joel's grip in his hair loosened.

"Bet that woman of yours ain't gave you any yet." Tommy remarked, and Joel scowled his way.

"Tess was it?" Tommy questioned.

With a growl, Joel took hold of the man by his jacket, pulling him down to where they were face to face.

"If you want me to even go along with this, you won't speak a word of Tess, you understand?" Joel most certainly wouldn't have that.

The younger smiled. "I can do that." He answered. "It'll just be... About me and you." He closed the gap between them in a deep, long overdue kiss.

Tommy felt complete again. And Joel, well Joel simply had his breath taken away. He couldn't think nor decipher what it was he felt again; things that should have been left behind them both.

"C-can't..." Joel finally muttered, when he caught free of Tommy's kiss, just before the younger could work his tongue into his mouth.

Tommy huffed in frustration. "Joel, I'm the horniest I've ever been in years, and you're still sayin' that we ca-"

"Can't in here. Not where Ellie's at." Joel corrected. Hell, at this point he was desperate for Tommy himself. The damn man hit the nail on the head when he taunted Joel with how long it's been after all. But, he still wouldn't do such things in the same room with the girl.

Tommy sighed. "Alright, there's a room not far from here... It's a storage room though."

"A what? No way. I'm not about to do that!" Joel retorted with a growl.

"You will, or I'll just have you right here." Tommy fought back, grinding into the man.

Joel fought hard to keep his moan in, and he cursed his brother under his breath for sneaking in here in the first place and starting this thing between them again.

"Fine, lead the fucking way." Joel ordered.

"That's more like it." Tommy smirked, getting to his feet. He reached a hand out to Joel but the older ignored it and stood on his own, and followed Tommy out through the hall.

They silently made their way to the storage room, and no sooner was the door quietly shut by Joel, was Tommy grabbed and slammed against it.

Joel glared at him for a moment, his eyes scanning Tommy... He still couldn't believe it... He's here, with his little brother. He's here, recreating old memories. He's... He's kissing Tommy now, as if he won't see him again.

Fast, fierce, hot, sloppy, needy.

"Goddamn." It's the only thing that's muttered from Joel, when he broke the kiss briefly to take in a breath of air, Tommy too.

It doesn't last long though, until Tommy's grabbed again and Joel has him pinned back against the door, pressing further into him as he kisses him again.

Their erections rub together, and both men moan into the kiss and there's Joel's tongue this time, working its way into Tommy's mouth.

Tommy's own greets it in a sloppy playful war for dominance. He doesn't put much of a fight into it though. He knows Joel will always be the alpha, no matter what.

"Goddamn's right." Tommy chuckled, when they had to break the kiss again, both taking in pants for air.

Joel's staring at him again, but this time it's not in a glare. Joel's just double checking once more to make sure Tommy's really here in this room with him and he is. Joel wants this night burnt into his brain.

"How do we go about doin' this again?" Joel suddenly asked, awkwardly. It's not that he didn't know how to get down to love making with someone, it's that he didn't know how to do it exactly in a storage room (a small one at that).

Tommy laughed once more, gripping Joel by the belt loops of his pants and urging him down on the floor. There wasn't a table to be bent over, nor did Tommy feel like taking it standing, thus he brought Joel to sit in the floor, him sitting in the man's lap.

"Just let me take the lead baby." He said with a smile.

"What? No!" Joel protested immediately.

Tommy placed a finger to Joel's lips. "Ssh, I ain't gonna see you no different... And I'll be the one who still gets it up the ass." He moved his finger away from Joel's mouth, replacing it with his own lips.

Joel didn't put up a fight, he couldn't.

Their tongues were back at each other, as hands gripped at clothing. Joel's on Tommy's jacket, and Tommy's on his pants, working at undoing them in order to retrieve Joel's erection from its confinement.

Joel grunted into the kiss, when Tommy's jacket was finally undone and his hands were running up the younger's shirt. He's missed that toned body of Tommy's.

Tommy trembled under Joel's touch, and his hands went to work on undoing his own pants.

Then, Tommy took out his own member, a low moan leaving him once the cold air hit.

"Here baby brother, let me." Joel said, taking both their cocks in hand and stroking them together. Tommy groaned, rocking his hips into the hold.

"Oh, Joel, I've missed your touch..." Tommy choked the words out, back arching as Joel continued rubbing them.

Joel's other hand want to wrap around Tommy, keeping him from falling back. He knew how his brother was. Tommy lost his strength in times like this, he was easily caught up in his world of pleasure.

Joel glanced up to the man, noticing his head tilted back slightly and Joel took that as his chance to lean in and kiss along Tommy's neck.

The younger gasped, hands going to fist Joel's hair as Joel kissed and licked along his flesh. That was always his weak spot and oh, when Joel began to suck up marks... Tommy could've lost it right then and there.

"Mm... J-Joel... Yes..." Tommy moaned, arching into him once more. He should've pushed Joel away, and told him to make his mark elsewhere, out of view of Maria but, it felt too good... He couldn't and maybe, he'd like to get caught in an act of 'cheating' so he wouldn't have to deal with her... She wasn't who he loved, just a filler - as cold as it sounded.

Joel placed his love bites from the crook of Tommy's neck, down to his shoulder before kissing back up again, to his ear lobe. Joel took it into his mouth, nibbling it gently as he continued to stroke the both of them, his thumb rubbing over the head of Tommy's member.

Tommy whimpered, pulling at Joel's hair.

"Mmfgh, missed this?" Joel whispered into the younger's ear, his tongue flicking out against the lobe, and his thumb gently rubbed along the slit of the younger's cock.

Tommy's told him time and time over he has, but Joel wanted to hear it again.

"Oh, babe, yes; so much!" Tommy panted out.

"How bad?" Joel asked, dipping his tongue into Tommy's ear canal.

Tommy shuddered, a deep and loud moan leaving him. "Need you Joel... Need you so bad... So fucking bad."

"What do you need?" Joel continued, kissing back along his jaw line now.

"Want... Need... I need you inside me... N-" Tommy was cut off, when Joel had kissed his way down his clothed chest, and then began to gently grind the younger's nipple between his teeth through his shirt.

"Fuck, now Joel!" Tommy nearly screamed in lust, his hips rocking against Joel's more frantically.

"Then take your pants off and show me how bad you want me." Joel ordered.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Tommy moved off of him, kicking out of his shoes. Then he slipped out of his pants, returning back to Joel.

The older took hold of Tommy by the hips, jerking him back down into his lap.

So much for Tommy taking the lead...

A kiss was exchanged between them again, as Tommy reached down to take hold of Joel's member.

"Wait, wait," Joel interrupted, getting a growl from Tommy.

"What is it now, Joel?"

Joel brought his hand up in front of Tommy's face, his fingers against the younger's lips.

"It's been a long time, and I don't wanna hurt you." Joel stated.

"You best make it quick." Tommy replied, taking hold of Joel's wrist and bringing two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them in his saliva.

It didn't take long until Joel was satisfied with the wetness and pulled them back.

Tommy raised up a bit, allowing room for Joel to prepare him.

Joel slipped one finger in, earning a groan from the younger.

Tommy had to admit, it felt strange after all this time to have something inserted into him again but it wasn't a discomfort.

Joel inserted the second, beginning a scissoring motion.

Tommy hissed, his hands gripping tightly at Joel's shoulders.

Joel continued for a moment, then withdrew his fingers when he figured Tommy was ready.

Joel took hold of his cock, inserting only the tip at first.

"Don't be a fuckin' tease." Tommy growled, slamming down on him, taking him all the way in.

"F-fuck Tommy..." Joel panted, his body stilling. He felt that if he moved, he'd lose it right then and there.

Tommy wasn't having it though. Merely seconds later, he began to move up and down against the older.

Joel's hands slipped under Tommy's shirt, tightly gripping at his hip bones.

"Eager bastard..." Joel grumbled.

"You wanted me to show you how much I wanted you." Tommy chuckled, leaning down to start another kissing session with his brother, and again their moans were fading into each other's mouths. Which, Tommy supposed that wasn't such a bad thing. These walls weren't completely sound proof after all.

Joel brought a hand down to grasp Tommy's member again, his strokes soon matching the speed of Tommy's movements.

Tommy's hand was back running through Joel's hair, the other arm remaining draped around his neck.

"Won't be long now brother..." Tommy breathed out, his grip on Joel tightening, as his hips bounced against Joel faster.

"A..And here I thought y...you could last this t...time." Joel choked out, with a grin. But in all honesty, it wasn't his place to taunt Tommy. Going all this long without any form of intimacy and he wouldn't be able to fight his orgasm back too long himself.

"S-shut up..." Tommy managed to hiss.

Joel gave a scoff, stroking Tommy faster, his other hand moving up under Tommy's shirt to fondle with his nipple, and he leaned in to nibble along Tommy's neck once more.

"D-damnit, Joel!" Tommy groaned, gritting his teeth.

"Don't fight it." Joel whispered, licking along Tommy's flesh.

Tommy's body tensed up, and he moaned deeply, now grinding against him.

"Cum for me, baby brother." Joel commanded, his warm breath brushing against Tommy's skin.

Tommy couldn't fight it any longer.

"Fu-fuck Joel!"Tommy exclaimed in pleasure, shuddering as he released onto Joel's hand.

Joel followed soon after, cuming deep inside his brother's tightness.

Both were left panting, and exchanging kisses between each other.

"Do you feel better now?" Joel asked.

"Mm, oh yes." Tommy grinned, nuzzling his face against Joel's, then kissed him again, their kisses now gentle and tender.

"We should head back now. Won't be long that I gotta wake Ellie." Joel stated.

"I wish you'd stay here with us." Tommy sighed.

"I hafta do this... Then we'll come back." Joel assured.

"You'll really come back?" Tommy questioned, staring down into the older's eyes.

"Yeah, I'll have all I need... Ellie, you... This will be a good 'nough home for me." Joel answered.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief, kissing him once more. "Good." He smiled.

Joel merely returned the smile, and the kiss.

***

"You better come back alive, you hear?" Tommy asked, standing outside of the gate with Joel and Ellie.

"Now Tommy, " Joel started.

"Promise me, Joel." Tommy ordered, placing a hand on Joel's shoulder.

"I promise. This girl's life is in my hands..." Joel trailed off, looking down to Ellie who wasn't paying attention to them at all. "And, I got you." Joel added, looking back to his brother.

Tommy smiled. "That's right."

Joel then pulled him into a hug. "Goodbye for now, baby brother."

"It's not goodbye... It's, see ya later." Tommy corrected.

Joel nodded in understanding. "Right, see ya later." He released the man, turning to where Ellie was. "Come on kid, let's go."

Ellie gave a nod of her own, following Joel towards the horse.

Tommy stayed outside of the gate, watching until they were out of view...

"You and Tommy... Ya'll are pretty close, aren't you?" Ellie asked, once the two of them were deeper into the forest.

Joel shrugged. "You could say that."

"Heard the two of you last night." Ellie mentioned, staring up at him.

"You misheard." Joel defended, daring not to glance back at her.

"I don't mind... That's your brother after all... He's who you have left... Just, don't take him for granted." Ellie stated.

Joel heaved a sigh. "Right..."

Ellie said no more, leaving Joel to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, yeah? :3


End file.
